


Night Terrors

by WubbaNottaFighta



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Night Terrors, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaNottaFighta/pseuds/WubbaNottaFighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at Danny's apartment when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

            You sat quietly on the couch, typing, finishing up some editing that you had offered to do for the Game Grumps. You were spending the night in Barry and Dan’s apartment, since the power was out at your place, and it got really hot without the electricity running, so Danny offered for you to stay at their place as long as you needed. Barry had told you that you could sleep in his bed, since he was away for the weekend on a family emergency. That’s why you were still up at an ungodly hour; you were filling in for Barry.

            Rain pattered gently against the glass of the windows and thunder rolled quietly in the distance. Every once in a while, a quick flash of lightning would light up the room as if a picture was being taken. The solitude was peaceful, but a little creepy. Dan had already gone to bed hours beforehand. You finally were able to finalize the last video and get everything settled.

            You pulled the ear buds out of your ears and set the laptop on the coffee table as you stretched for a moment, giving yourself a good break before you actually tried to do anything physical like walking. Your eyes began to drift closed slowly and you started to dose on the couch. This was short-lived.

            An ear-piercing screech rang through the apartment, making you shoot up from your seat on the sofa. Dan. Was Dan okay? You sprinted to his room, and he was sitting upright on his bed, thrashing about. His eyes were wide, he was glistening with sweat. He was letting out fearful screams.

            “Dan?” you said, trying not to surprise him, but he didn’t respond to your voice. “Danny, are you alright?” He stopped thrashing and moved into a more protective position, but he still didn’t answer. “Dan!” His screams were blood-curdling, and you thought the neighbors were going to complain in the morning.

            You walked over to the bed, taking hold of his shoulder gently, so as not to take him by surprise. With no response to your touch, he was still yelling, his eyes wide and arms wrapped around himself defensively. “Danny, what’s wrong?” you tried to ask, beginning to really be afraid. You’d never seen him do this. In fact, you’d never seen _anyone_ do this. You shook him carefully to try to snap him out of this trance he was in.

            “Dan, please, tell me that you’re okay!” you whined, your voice breaking, “I don’t know what to do.” Nothing changed. It had been at least three minutes since he had started. You wrapped your arms around him tenderly and cried, “I’m here, Danny, I’m here.”

            All of a sudden, he was silent, his eyes shut, and he fell back on to the bed, bringing you with him. “Wh-what?” you whispered, lying quietly atop the Jewish man. You carefully tried to unravel yourself from him while figuring out what just happened when he began to stir. You froze, fearful of what might come next.

            “[Y/n]? Are you okay? Why are you in my bed?  And on top of me?” he asked groggily.

            “Wh-what the … what the actual fuck, Dan?” you whimpered.

            “I’m sorry?” his hoarse voice said as he sat back up, not quite as straight as he had moments before.

            “Don’t… don’t you fucking play with me, Leigh Daniel Avidan,” you hissed angrily. He had to have been playing some kind of prank. That kind of shit doesn’t just _happen_ ¸ does it?

            “I… don’t know what you’re talking about…” Danny mumbled, rubbing his eyes as if they hadn’t been open just thirty seconds before.

            “Yeah, like you don’t fucking know that you just sat up and scared the shit out of me and then laid back down like nothing happened,” you broke into a sob as you finished the sentence.

            “Oh, shit… I didn’t…” Dan looked at you, before using a thumb to brush away a tear, “I didn’t sit straight up with my eyes open and scream, did I?”

            You were shocked and confused. Was this really all a joke? You nodded, because you felt like you couldn’t manage a sound. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and pulled you into his chest. “I’m so sorry,” He murmured, “I forgot to tell you about that.”

            “What was that?” you asked, between sniffles.

            “Night Terrors; they’re not common, but I do get them sometimes, especially when I have anxiety,” he admitted.

            “Oh,” was all you could manage into his chest.

            Suddenly, you felt the warmth of his lips pressed against your forehead. You cared about Dan a lot, but you’d never had the courage to say anything. But this was incredibly shocking; you never would have thought he would do anything like that.

            “Why did you do that?” you breathed.

            “To thank you for caring about me; I want to thank you for actually running to see if I was alright, and staying with me until  you knew I was,” was his response.

            “I really haven’t been in here that long,” you confessed.

            “Doesn’t matter,” Dan replied, “all that matters is that you _are_ here.”

            You look up at him for a moment and with every ounce of courage that’s in your body you connect your lips with his. Sparks seem to fly behind your eyelids and you both pull back unwillingly.

            “What was that for?” he inquired breathily.

            “That was for being okay and not being dead or dying,” you answer before burying yourself in his chest. He covers you in his embrace and neither of you have any more problems sleeping that night.


End file.
